you can never really run away from your home
by mini-cactus
Summary: A year after he tried to give her there ring , they seem like differnt people. Has jordan really grown up or is she just going to run away again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Just some thing I came up with . There will be some J/W stuff later .**

**I don't own Jordan , woody anything else but I soooooooo wish I did! **

**I apologise in advance for any typo's or errors - SORRY**

**Please read and review !**

Jordan sat on the bank of the creek , the cool water travelled past her trickling into the large pond. Across the water way a pair of lovers sat totally unaware of the world around them . seeing them caused a sorrowful smile to grace her lips . she had never really known love like that , a love that made the world melt away. Instead she carried the scares of her world with her , they bore down on her shoulders and into her heart. Losing her mother has scared her for ever and her soul had formed around that scar . no matter how much time passed it wasn't ever going to fully heal . she sighed and stood up . it had been nice to get away for a weekend , to escape the daily realty that had been surrounding her for the last year .When she thought of her self nearly a year ago on her birthday when Woody had presented the ring to her. She seemed like a different person. Slowly she walked over to her car , her things were already packed and she was ready go back . She had finally grow up .

Garret walked into Jordan apartment . it was empty there was nothing there. It looked as if she had

never been there. He swore to him self as he closed the big red door. She 'd run again, he couldn't believe it . even with everything that had happened , she's been handling every thing so well or at least she appeared to be . He called her cell and was diverted to message bank.

" Jordan when you get this … Call me !" he voice was both concerned and menacing at the same time.

Getting into his car and slammed the door . He was worried.

The sun was just setting as Jordan pulled up in front of a small house. Removalists travelled in and out like ants following a trail. Overwhelmed by it all Jordan breathed in and out slowly . Carefully she opened her door and stepped out onto the pavement . a young agent walked up to her .

"Miss Cavanaugh , the removalists should be finished within the hour"

Jordan nodded in response and the young lady handed her they key

"Welcome home "

"Thanks" Jordan said vaguely.

Cautiously she walked into the house . it was small and cosy. It had two bed rooms and a large living space . It was bigger than her flat , but not to big . buying it had been more a symbol than anything , that she was here to stay and she wasn't going to run away any more. This was her home, her sanctuary.

It took about twenty minuets for the removalist's to finish . As the truck drove away she looked at the scattered boxes of her belongings . She was so tired she didn't even bother making the bed . she just flopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket from a near by box over her. She was asleep in minuets.


	2. Running away or growing up

After a sleepless night Garret arrived at the morgue just before the sun rose . He sat down in his office and left yet another message on Jordan's voice mail. Nigel was due in a seven , he get him to track her down . The next hour when dreadfully slowly . He paced back and forth , racked with worry.

As the sun came fully over the horizon the morgue began to bustled with activity , people were going about there businesses unaware of the worry that had caused their boss a very sleepless night. He Hadn't been able to face going home to a dark apartment full of guilt, even his office held the reminders of his drinking problem . He couldn't help but feel responsible for Jordan disappearance. There was a light knock at his office door and Nigle's tall frame stooped under the door way.

"Morning Dr.M" his cheerful tone seemed all most insulting to the situation.

"Jordan's gone " he replied softly

Nigel gave him a puzzled look. "Whaddya mean gone?"

"She left , her apartments empty."

With out so much as a word Nigel turned and marched straight into trace and sat down at his computer. Garret waited a moment before following .

The lanky brit tapped furiously at her key bored then stopped and studied the screen.

"She's cancelled her phone and electricity. She's either had her cell off all weekend or dumped it . " He paused typing once again .

" Last time she accessed her bank account was at a petrol station about three hours from here …. And that was on Friday night "

The two man looked and each other, on one level they both new that if Jordan didn't want to be found they wouldn't find her . Both of them preferred to live under some false hope.

Garret cleared his throat." You better call Framus and get a missing persons report filed."

When Jordan woke her whole body ached , she'd forgotten how uncomfortable sleeping on a couch was. Slowly she drew her self into sitting position and looked at her watched . It was already 7:45 she had to be at work in fifteen minuets . Scrambling to find anything in the mass of boxes she grabbed a towl and some cloths out of her suit case and dashed for the shower. She would have to grab something to eat on her way .

By the time Jordan had parked her car and entered the building it was well past eight . She sipped her coffee as the lift rose.

"So " Detective Framus mused in her characteristic voice.

"Your thinking that little miss Cavanaugh had flown the coop. "

Garret and Nigel had now been joined by both Bug and Lily the four of them nodded.

" There's been a lot of stuff that's changed in the last year and well it might have just gotten to …."

Lily stopped talking as the door to the lift opened and Jordan stepped out , sipping from her cup.

The detective turned around , spinning on her silletto's .

Jordan swallowed her moth full of coffee quickly.

"I know , I know I'm late , sorry "

The small huddle of people stared at her dumb founded .

Suddenly Lily rushed forward and wrapped Jordan in a hug.

"Lily ah what's…"

"But your apartments empty " Garret said still recovering from the over whelming sense of relief he now felt.

"Well now that the morgues got its resident KooKoo back I think I'll be going." Det. Framus said as she walked towards the open lift ."wish every case was that easy".

Jordan looked around at her friends "What's going on"

" We thougth you'd left" Lily stared

"Your apatment was empty , you weren't answering your cell" Garret added

" You used an ATM three hours away " Nigel continued

Every one turned to bug and waited for what he had to add to the subject .

He smiled meekly an said ,

" Nigel said you cancelled your bills and every one was really worried "

Jordan couldn't help but laugh. "I brought a house " she said through a smile.

Her four friends looked more shocked than they had when she stepped out of the lift .

"and your all invited to dinner on Wednesday"

" B...But the ATM " Nigel said dumbly

"I went away for the weekend, while all my stuff was getting moved. "

After garret had recovered from the shock he seemed to remember that they were actually running a morgue .

"Congratulations , you now own every thing to a bank . " He said jokingly

"So back to work."

The other three chorused their congratulations and left to continue with their work.


	3. falling into ur arms & running out again

**A/n I actually don't like this chapter at all so if you don't like itblet me know and I'll rewrite !**

**p.s don't worry there will be happy ending !**

After a few hours Jordan had managed to put away the majority of her belongings. Garret had let her go home after lunch so that she could put some order into her house. The only room that still had boxes littering it was the lounge.

It was about four o'clock when there was a nock at her door . Climbing down from the ladder she was using to fill a high self she when and opened her new door. Woody stood on her door step holding a cactus with a bow around it. They looked at each other for a minuet, both searching the others eyes for what they wanted , needed to see.

"You brought a house " Woody said flatly

" I brought a house " Jordan repeated unsure if Woody had been asking a question.

Again they stood in silence a new awkwardness between them . The seemed lost in a word . A world where only they excited everything else just melted away. Remembering him self, Woody out stretched his hand and held the tiny cactus towards her.

"A house warming present "

Jordan smiled as she took his from his hand . Their fingers brushed momentarily. It was the nearest thing to the closeness they craved.

"Do you want to come in ?" She asked softly

He nodded eagerly and stepped over the thresh hold of her house .

"Uh woody , how did you find my house . No one even knew I'd moved" Jordan asked hoping she didn't sound as awkward as she felt.

This brought a smile to Woody's face.

"Well " he started talking deep breath.

"Lily told Jeffrey the you brought a house and Jeffrey told Walcott and she told me. So I called around real estate agents and got lucky . Said you were wanted for questioning and that I needed you addresses. And here I am "

Jordan gave a small laugh as she placed the cactus down on the table.

"So my real estate agents thinks I'm a homicidal maniac "

"Pretty much " Woody responded. "Don't let me interrupt, you probably haven't even unpacked "

With that Jordan ascended that ladder again " Most of the stuff is away its mainly just in here and the kitchen " she said as she looked down towards him .

He watched her as she reached across to far side of the shelf . As she lifted her weight on to the ball of her foot she lost her balance. Woody saw her fall milliseconds before she did. His highly trained senses were trigger and he caught her safely in his arms. The ladder that she had been standing on crashed to the ground . neither of them noticed. Once again they had entered a world all of their own. As he set he down on the ground they're lips gently brushed against each others. And once again the brushed. Gradually the kisses became , deeper , more passionate , more demanding. Braking their embrace Jordan pulled away , and turned away from him. She couldn't do this again , she wouldn't . He may have waited four years for her but she couldn't wait for him she couldn't have her heart in limbo any longer.

"Woody I can't " she paused gathering her thoughts "I won't do this again ."

He didn't respond for a moment then " I should never have come " he said darkly and turned and walked out of her house , and as far as she was concerned out of her life.


	4. Happiness? Can it really be?

A/N only a short chapter – sorry 

**I promises that there will be a happy ending – J/W of course . **

**I was going to try and write a fluffy fic but …. It wasn't working so I wrote this fic .**

**Anyways enough rambling **

**Read&Review**

Silently tears fell from Jordan cheeks as she put the final touches of her home together. This was her sanctuary away from everything . It was time she put down roots and it felt right here. It was her home and she it seemed had made the final step to stop chasing ghosts and start living the life she truly deserved. The thought had accrued to her that the people that had been holding her up had also been holding her back. They would have to get used to the new Jordan or they too could walk out of her life . And he just had. Jordan may have needed saving but Woody need to needed .

Exhausted she flopped down onto the couch . the whole moving on with her life thing was amazingly tiring . Tomorrow would be a new day , and she was going to make the most of it .

As the weeks past Jordan found her place in her new community, she was accepted and welcomed . her morgue family watched her proudly , she was happy.

Six months later

"Aunty Jordan?" a quite voice asked sticking her head around the screen door ?

"Sammi " Jordan replied with a smile .

"Come in darling "

The young girl stepping inside and skipped over to where Jordan was sitting.

"daddy's working late and mummy made lots of food so she wanted to if you wanna have dinner with us " Sammi asked her honorary aunty .

Jordan had met Sammi , her mother Caitlin and father Tom about a week after she had moved in . Jordan and Caitlin had hit it off right away and Jordan adored Sammi .

" I'd love too" Jordan said picking Sammi up and resting her on her hip.

Sammi fiddled with Jordan's hair as they walked across into her front yard. For any one who had not seen Jordan from some time the sigh would have been quite a shock , she looked totally at home . It was a shock for Max who was once again checking up on his daughter with our her knowledge , she was to busy talking to the child to notice his car slowly creeping past. He was gone by the time Jordan reached the door. As she open the door little Sammi jumped down and ran into the kitchen with Jordan following slightly slower behind .

"Mummy Aunty Jordan's here "

Her mother smiled down at her "that's great honey. Hey Jordan " she said as Jordan walking into the room.

"Hey anything I can do to help "

"Nope its all done , just take a seat and relax" Caitlin replied as she poured two glasses of wine .

Jordan sat down , content …. With every thing.

A/N i have no idea where the whole max things going it just kinda came out lol let me kno wat u think


End file.
